Remember Me
by eleutheromania99
Summary: Anna is Steve's best friend and maybe more. When he "dies" she has to move on and make a life for herself. She is also injected with a super soldier serum. She struggles though the new world just like Steve will. She is one of the last to hear of Steve and one of their first to see him wake up. She is his only comfort in this new world.
1. About

Anna was the first woman to be injected with the remake of the super-soldier serum, she was also the last. It worked like it should have. She was the first S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. People knew Captain America as a hero, but Anna got to know more of the hero. Steve. Steve was her best friend. She had always loved Steve just more than she hoped. When going to training to be an agent she met a remarkable women, Peggy Carter. Anna and Peggy became great the war ended she was injected with the serum. The government cut off the research so she was the last to get the serum. Anna didn't stop there. She founded S.H.I.E.L.D serum has kept her young and healthy. While staying young and healthy for more than 70 years, you become lonley. She worked in the field for 70 plus years makes enemies as the decades went by. When he woke up Anna was right there next to him. She was his only comfort in the traumatic change. The world is changing right before both of their eyes and its a change they had just have to get used to.


	2. Got to Go

Anna's pov:/p

I ran outside to get the mail today. The mailman greets me as I go to the door as I see him walk up with the mail. This whole week I've been eagerly awaiting the mail.

"Ma'am you got a boyfriend you are waiting to hear from?" He asked as he handed me a letter.

"No, more like a letter about a job"

"Mind me asking what job?" The mailman asked me.

"The Untied States Army" I said proudly.

"Your a girl, they will never hire a girl" The mail man mumbled. He almost gave a laugh. He waved and left.

"Don't get excited" he yelled as he left my apartment level. I rolled my eyes.

I went inside my small apartment in Brooklyn, New York. I stared at the letter that was from the Untied States Army Enlistment Office. I had to send a special application becuase I'm a girl. I took a deep breath and ripped open the paper. What I read I couldn't believe. My letter said I could become an agent for the U.S army! I've been trying to get into the army since the U.S entered the war in Europe and the Pacific Ocean. It's been hard to get in because I'm a girl, which to me is stupid. When I got the letter I ran out of my apartment to find Steve and Bucky my only friends. I thought they would want me to tell them the news.

Steve and Bucky are my only friends because I can be a little shy. Fine I was a lot shy. I'm working on it! We met in college. I was going to college to become a writer. Steve was there for his art. I forget what Bucky was doing at the college. I met Bucky by bumping into him as I carried my lunch. I spilled it all over him. I was so embarrassed. Bucky was really nice to me about it though. After the incident he even asked me to sit with him and Steve. Which I thought was really nice and to be honest I wouldn't do that. Bucky and Steve are extremely close. They are like brothers. When I first meet Steve he was really quiet. We got used to each other and talked more. Steve and I have a lot in common. We are both small, and we both underestimate ourselves, both of our parents died in World War 1. We all grew into close friends within a week of college./p

As I knocked on their door waiting for them to answer. I was so excited I was almost jumping up and down! Bucky came to the door he gave a small smile when he saw me. Steve followed slowly behind Bucky with a steak on his eye, from getting beat up.

"Steve what happened!?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"I got beat-up...again.." He said like it was no big thing. Steve gets beat up every other day it feels like. I really feel bad for him and I wish I could do anything but I can't. He just has a mind of his own. Steve likes to stand up for what he believes in and sometimes he gets hurt for doing so.

"I'm so sorry." I said giving him a hug.

"Don't I get a hug?" Bucky asked. I smiled and hugged him.

"Guess what!?" I said excitedly. I can't wait to see their faces!

"What?" Steve asked.

"I got the letter from The Untied States Army Enlisting Office! The letter I've been waiting for!" I say jumping up and down. I went into the apartment building and we gathered around the table in the small kitchen.

"Read it!" Bucky said excited. I nodded and slowly opened up the letter. I read every word like it was worth a million dollars.

"It read; Ms. Smith,We are pleased to inform you that you have passed the medical test and will be moved to an army base to get your training. The training starts May 5th. For further information the next letter will reach you in a couple days to a week"  
I read the letter out loud.

"The rest of the details will be sent to me later. They are about I need and what will happen at the base!" I said. I was smiling but Bucky and Steve looked worried but they smiled though their own thoughts. Both Steve and Bucky were easy to read, you could tell their emotions easily.

"Look I'll be fine! I can handle myself out there!" I said reading their minds.

"It's that your a girl, you can't join the army?" Bucky said teasing. I stuck out my tongue at him and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I can! I've got a letter to prove it!" I said waving it in front of him.

"I think she'll do great!" Steve said. I smiled at him.

"See I'll do fine! Plus you guy's might enlist in the army too!" I said pointing to them.

"I know you will be fine at the base but what if you are moved to the front lines? Then what will happen?" Bucky asked worried. Bucky has always acted like the big brother to Steve and I.

"Then I will bravely fight for our country. That's what I signed up to do." I said seriously. There was no need for them to worry about me. I can take care of myself out there and they need to know that.

"Hey don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, I've been doing that for the last 10 years since my parents have been gone." I said softly. Bucky nodded and Steve just looked at me like he wanted to stay something but he never said anything.

"I'm going and thats it!" I said and walked out of their apartment. I wasn't mad I just wanted to change the subject. I started a mental check list for stuff that I would need at the army base. This is what I've waited for my whole life a chance to prove my self and help save lives. I don't want to kill people I want to save them. I was ready and this is the only thing I've ever wanted to do so bad! I was going to go. I have to pack now. I leave in a week.


	3. Good-bye

Anna's pov:

"Good-bye, I'll miss you so much!" I whispered in Steve's ear. I gave his a kiss on the cheek. Steve blushed making him look cute. I'll miss his hugs, his smile, his shyness, I'll miss him.

"Good-bye Bucky! I'll miss you too" I say hugging him, I gave him a peck on the cheek too. Bucky gave me a kiss on the cheek back too. I can't believe I'm leaving these two! What am I going to do without them?

"What am I going to do without you?" Bucky asked smiling at me. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Good luck" Bucky said giving me one last long hug.

"Don't forget to write" Steve said.

"I promise!" I said.

"You better go." Bucky said giving me my suit case. I hugged each one of them for the last time, in a long time. I got up on the train car. I looked out the window. I already missed them. I waved and smiled though my tears. I stuck my head out the window looking at my 2 best friends.

"We'll be there soon!" Steve yelled. I nodded and started to cry even harder. As much as we all want to believe we all know Steve's chance to get into the army is slim. Steve is to weak, he small and he's not as healthy as the others. But if anyone could beat the odds it was Steve. As happy I am to be in the army it breaks my heart to leave my best friends behind. They are all I have right now. If there comes a time when I get to go back home, I'll be going home to them. I have no one else to come home to.

"Love you guys!" I yelled out the window as the train started to move. I saw Steve look at me. I started to cry. He threw me a note he wrote, it was shaped as an airplane. Typical Steve.

"Dear Anna,  
I'm sure you'll do great! I will miss you so much! I'll miss your smile, your laugh and everything about you. Who will help me when I get beat up? Who will make great food when I'm sick?! Bucky will probably die without your food! He will really miss you. He is so much happier with you well we all are. I love you and hope you stay safe. Someday I hope to be with you in the army. We will both miss you terribly.

Love,  
Steve

I read it and I started to them was like in slow motion making it more painful. I slowly watch as my two best friends fade away. For how long I won't see them is the question of the day. I looked out the window to find they weren't there any more. We had moved. I missed them already. He said he loved me. That shouldn't matter because he is my best friend but, it really did matter to me.I cried so much my brown eyes probably look blood shot. I went to the bathroom to look at myself. I looked in the mirror. My long wavy brown hair fell behind my back. It looked fine. My eyes didn't look blood shot...yet.. If i cry anymore then they will be blood shot. I made sure my skirt looked good and walked out the door.

"What's a girl doing on a train going to an army base?" A man said behind me.

"I'm going to be an agent" I said confidently.

"You're a dame?"

"Yes?! Is there an issue?" I asked snapping. I decided then now is the time to be strong. I'm never giving in to anyone now. He looked down and didn't talk to me anymore. I marched down to my seat and sat there looking out the window. I read Steve's letter till I memorized it.

"Is someone sitting here? " a british voice asked. I turned around to find it was a girl like me. I smiled and shook my head.

"My name is Anna Smith, whats your's?" I asked taking out my hand.

"My is Margaret Carter, but I go by Peggy." She said smiling.


	4. Camp

Anna's pov:

When I got to my training camp I was already friends with Peggy! She's so cool! She is from England, but England is letting her be in the U.S army. Her accent is really nice, its demanding and soft at the same time. I think we are going to be great friends. Peggy was a little taller than me. She had short brown hair the color of mine. She also had red lips, mine were more of a pink.

When we arrived in the training camp we got rooms and I roomed with Peggy and Patricia, and Scarlet. We all got to know each other really well. It was great having automatic friends! Making friends is not my strong point but Patricia was really talkative. She had auburn hair. She was the most bold out of us all. Patricia was a tall proud woman. Peggy and I were blown away by how much Patricia can talk because we really don't talk that much.

"Attention! Got in your uniforms and come down for dinner in 10 minutes! Do not be late!" The speaker said. I rushed to get on my uniform. It was pants and a shirt that was a army color. To be honest I have never worn pants enough to be comfortable in them. Everyone or every girl always wore a dress or skirt back home.

"I feel like a man" Scarlet told us. Scarlet was a delicate blonde. She was so skinny I wondered if I hit her her bones would break? But Scarlet was a little more quite and more flirty. Her red lips stood out on her pale skin.

"Well we are just as good as them so why shouldn't we dress like them?" Peggy said shrugging.

"Its okay Scarlet I've only worn pants a couple of times." Patricia said then she went on about the times she wore pants.

"Ready?" I asked everyone. They nodded and we headed down to dinner together. I rushed down stairs and got some dinner. It wasn't very good, but it wasn't terrible. I sat with my roommates Peggy,Patricia and Scarlet.

**Next day**

It was 5:00 when the alarm went off. I groaned and got dressed. I was half asleep and dragging myself down stairs.

"Come on Patricia you're going to be late to the first day of training?!" I said trying to get Patricia to get up . She moaned and got up. Finally!We went down stairs to see everyone else tired and most were out of uniform.

"Get in Line!" The commander yelled. We all formed a sloppy line.

"We will win this war with hard work and men!" He screamed. It. Was. To. Early. For. This.!

"Girls to the left boys to the right!" Another one yelled. We separated fast. There was only 4 girls; me, Peggy, Patricia, and Scarlet. I looked down the line. Peggy and I were the only ones that looked awake. I was never a morning person but a someone yelling in my face will wake me up. We all had no make-up on because there was no point in making ourselves looking good. We were just training... went into a separate room from the boys.

"Here you will work out so hard you will look like a different woman!" Someone yelled. Why do they all yell? I guess yelling is big in the army...

"You will learn everything a agent will have to do! You can not be a regular solider because you are a girl!" The commander looked at us. We stood in a line straight and wide awake by now.

"My name is James! Captain James!" He said. One of my best friends was named James I thought! Bucky! Hopefully Captain James will be like Bucky.

"Lets get to work!" He worked out till lunch. We worked out about 5 hours doing different things. 2 hours for muscle. A hour for running. 2 hours for martial arts, which I soon learned to ate lunch like we have never been fed before. I was so hungry. I only had a month of training before we went out to different parts of the war. The next half of the day was agent stuff. Like learning to shoot. Or how to move without being seen. How to get into places with passwords from the army. Move different machinery, learn all the gadgets. Things like that.

At the shooting range I was kind of scared. I have never held a gun to shoot. I honestly wasn't that was really good at it. I got better over time. Patricia was really got a running and the physical activity. I was good at sneaking around and martial arts. Scarlet was good at figuring out how do the gadgets. Everything was harder than I training for that day we got the rest of the night after 5:00 to do what ever till curfew which was 10:00. I decided to write to Steve.

"Who's Steve?" Peggy asked looking over my shoulder at my letter.

"A good friend" I said.

"What's he like?" She asked curiously

"Well he's nice, brave, small, funny, loyal, hard-working. He's just good in general." I said.

"What does he look like?"

"He's small, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes."

"He seems great! I want to meet him!" Peggy said nodding.

"He really want's to be in the army"

"Then maybe I will!" Peggy said going downstairs to talk to Patricia and Scarlet. I finished my letter and put it in the mailbox. It was around 9:00 so I took my shower and went to bed. I was so tired after my training today.


	5. Steve

Anna's pov:

**2 months later:**

Peggy and I went to another training camp. Patricia and Scarlet went to the 195th. I this was my first month here. I was excited. We were with Colonel Phillips. He was a little intimidating... Peggy went ahead to see the new soldiers. I drove with Colonel Phillips to see them a little later. I arrived as Peggy stepped up the a big man punching him in the face. I sat there laughing. He probably deserved it. Peggy and I were tired of being looked down upon because we were women! I laughed. Colonel Phillips walked up the man.

"Get you ass of the ground and stand up!" I hear him say something like that. I gave a thumbs up to Peggy. She smiled and gave a small bow.I looked down the row. I saw big men looking all the same. They start to look the same after you see solider a lot. One of them was very small. He was smiling, I guess he was still snickering about what Peggy did. Colonel Phillips told them about the super solider act. I sure hoped it worked. I was escorting Colonel Phillips to walked down the line speaking.

"Wars and won by men, not weapons. We will win because we have the best men," he said he looked at the small man.

"And because they will get better..." He soon added. The smaller guy took off his helmet to show his sandy blond hair. This guy reminded me of Steve. Steve and I haven't been writing like we wanted to. They have gotten fewer. He called me a couple times, but not since last month. I miss him so much!  
The smaller man took a look at me and smiled. Colonel Phillips was still talking about something. His eyes were so happy. They were so blue too. I looked at him one more time...Steve?

Colonel Phillips left and Peggy and I had to talk to them some more. The first thing I did was slowly walk up to the guy that looked like Steve.

"Steve?!" I yelled

"Anna?"

"Its you!" I said hugging him.

"I missed you so much!"

"Me too! You never left my mind"

"Me too." He whispered. I love the way he hugs me. Some of the other guys were talking about us but I could care less it was Steve! My best friend!

"Hows Bucky?"

"He's here in the army. In the 107th."

"The one your parents were in?"

"Yes..." He said softly. I hugged him.

"We will catch up at dinner!" I said. As the day went on I wished dinner would come faster. I was so excited to talk to Steve! How did he get here? How long did it take him to? How was back home? Did he get into any more fights? Was there a girl back home for him? To many questions in my head.

"So that was the famous Steve?" Peggy asked.

Yes, he is my best friend!"

"I love his hair!"

"Yeah..." I said sighing.

"You weren't kidding about being small"

"Yeah, he is a little small, but he's really respectful and honest."

"I'll have to get to know him more." She said.

"Ladies..." Colonel Phillips said.

"Yes," we both answered.

"You will going to New York in a week, Peggy will go with the solider picked for the first test. Anna will go with me." He ordered.

"Of, course" I said smiling.

"Dr. Erskine will be joining us in 2 day make sure his room is prepared." He said.

"It should be" peggy said.

"Very well dismissed, for the day go to dinner but stay in uniform." Colonel Phillips told us. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I finished and headed to dinner to look for Steve.I found him sitting all alone at a table.

"Hello" I said standing in front of him. He stood up and helped me in my seat like a gentleman. I forgot that happens, I was so used to just sitting with out boys being such gentlemen.

"You didn't have to do that" i said

"I should"

"Well thanks anyway."

"You probably have questions.." He said.

"A lot"

"Okay ask away"

"How did you get here?"

"Well a man named Dr. Erskine offered me a chance."

"Oh." Was all I could say. Steve was the one Dr. Erskine wanted for the super solider...Steve. Why? I am so worried he could be killed now? He has an even bigger target on his back if he makes it as a super solider. But they are making more right?

"Okay, how many try's did try to get here?" I finally asked

"At least 8?"

"Wow"

"I know. Next one?"

"Hows Bucky?"

"He is good I guess. We was a Sargent in the 107th."

"Good."

"Next"

"Do you have a girl back hone now?"

"No... Bucky paired me up with one before he left but she was more into him any way."  
Why don't you ever meet someone?"

"No one wants to be with someone smaller than them?!"

"Its almost 7." I said looking at my watch.

"Do you have to be some where?" He asked

"No you do! Remember?!"

"Oh yeah! Weapons!"

"Yes, Peggy is going to be helping maybe...she might volunteer to help tonight."

"Is that the one who punched the guy today?" Steve asked.

"Yes. She's super nice and amazing."

"Shes really pretty too. I want to meet her." Steve said stuffing his face with food.

"Don't worry you will, you better get going you'll be late." I said.

"Yes ma'am" he said. He got up and hugged me once more before leaving. I love it when he hugs me. I get butterflies. He just a perfect man. He's a gentleman, respectable, honest, hard-working man. I love him so much. He's also my best friend...just a friend...


	6. Stay the Same

Anna's pov:

It was the day of the super soldier program. I was so nervous for Steve. I hope he will be fine after the serum was in him. Before I left with Colonel Phillips I left Steve a note on his stand next to his bed.

It read;  
Dear Steve,

I will be there when you change into a super soldier. Peggy with be with you. I'm sure you will get along. If this goes wrong, (which I hope it doesn't) I want you to know you will always be my best-friend. Even if you are super Steve you will always to me be small Steve from Brooklyn with a huge heart.

Love always,

Anna Smith

I put it on his clothes laying out on his night stand. He looked so peaceful sleeping . I hoped this experiment will go alright. I care about him to much to lose him.

"Colonel Phillips. Ready?" I asked

Yes, proceed." He said. We entered the plane to go to Brooklyn, New landed and went straight to an antiques shop.

"Lovely weather we are having" An old lady who ran the shop told me.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella" I tell her. I always feel super important when I know the secrets of the army. It makes me feel on top of things. I saw Steve and my heart started to pick up its pace. I went down to see him. I wasn't sure really way I was so nervous I wasn't about to be tested on.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey, did you get my note?"

Yeah,"

"Did you like it?"

"Loved it." He said. He gave me a hug that i will always remember. His arms around me fitting me perfect. His after shave smell. The time the place. Mostly the guy and what he was going to do for the world. I will always remember. I was scared for him. I left and went upstairs with Peggy. I could also tell Peggy was still nervous.

"Steve, is so different..." She whispered to me. She smiled and I knew she was defiantly liked him.

"I know,"

"He's so respectable, and so relatiable"

"He very much is." I said. We sat down. I think I held my breath as they injected the serum in him. It looked painful, then his eyes shoot open. They closed the little container. They went on with the experiment. He started to scream. I ran to open the door and yell.

"Shut it down!" I yelled. Peggy came with me. I was so scared with her.

"No! I can do this!" Steve screamed. In my heart I knew he could do anything. He would be okay. Right? What if it doesn't work right? Well its a little to late for that thought. When the experiment was done I ran downstairs to see him. He was so much bigger. I wouldn't have recognized him!

"Steve!" I said relieved. Peggy gave him a shirt. I hugged him. It worked! It was amazing!

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I said, hugging him.

"Me too" he said. He hugged Peggy making both of them blush. Is there something I'm missing? Suddenly, there was an explosion in the room. Dr. Erkisne was shoot dead. Steve looked over him. He pointed to Steve pointing to his heart. I felt so bad for him. Dr. Erkisne was the only one who believed in him when no one else did. I saw something snap in Steve that day. Peggy shot the guy who shot Dr. Erkisne. I shot his driver. Steve pushed Peggy out of the way of the car. Everything was happening to fast. The next thing I knew I helped the boy out of the ocean. He swam close enough for me to help him, easily. We went back to the base dazed.

"It's wasn't you fault!" I told Steve reading his mind.

"Really!? Because if I didn't make it then Dr. Erkisne would be alive!" He yelled.

"Look at it this way. He died trying to stop evil from going on in the world. You were mean't to stop that. If you didn't make it, he would have died in vain!" I told him. He looked at me blankly.

"I guess you're right" he said. They drew his blood.

"Is it weird being so big?" I asked. Trying to change the subject.

"Yes, this shirt is a large I'm used to the smalls not fitting right!" He said making me laugh.

"You do look good." I admitted. I'm pretty sure an women would look at Steve now and drool a little bit. Later in the day after we discussed going to London, Steve is going some where else. I started to pack for the trip.

"Steve is so nice.." Peggy said sighing. She never stopped talking about him.

"Do you like him?!" I asked curiously.

"I don't know?" She said smiling. I felt a pain of jealously. I knew Steve had some feelings for her. Thats okay...because Steve is MY FRIEND and NOTHING ELSE. Right?!

Steve's pov:

This is so weird. I'm so big. Today I hit my head on a door frame... That has never happened. I feel like a giant. My LARGE size shirts fit almost tightly?! I'm so strong?! This is so awkward. While i was talking about making bonds for the army, I wish I could actually go on the fronts. I can't get everything right? Peggy walked past us and so did Anna. Peggy is so beautiful. She's such a remarkable woman. Anna is my very best friend other than Bucky. She is an amazing girl and I don't know what I would do with out her.

Peggy's pov:

Do I like Steve? He's so different then any other men I've met. He's such a gentleman. He's sweet, respectable, honest, caring, relatable man. His new looks were just a bonus. I think I do like him? I guess. I remember how he told me he never has gone dancing. That is weird. Before I joined the army I always went dancing I loved going dancing. He is waiting for the right partner. Just like I am. I've met to many rude boys. I wish they were all like Steve. I guess I really do like him. Just a little.

Anna's pov:

"To answer your question earlier, yes. Very little though." Peggy said as she ate her dinner. It took me a while before I figured out what she meant. When I did my heart dropped. Why am I surprised. Of course she like's him...he's Steve! He was never mine so why would I care?! He's just Steve!


	7. Right Partner

Anna's pov:

Everything went to fast. Time was moving so fast and I couldn't keep track most of the time. Steve was a hero! I knew he was going to be one! He saved Bucky and 400 others! I was the first one to give him a hug. Peggy is defiantly crushing on him. I hate to say so but, I am to, but Steve likes her back. We all flew to London and Steve made a map of the HYDRA places he saw on the map. After a long day at the base we went to the Stork Club. I put on a light blue dress that fit me well in all the right places. I met Bucky there who was having a drink with Steve.

"You look good!" He said spinning me around making me laugh.

"Thanks, you guys look good!" I said to both of them. Steve was proudly wearing his army uniform. Peggy came around and talked to me. She walked up to Steve. Bucky tried to make a move but her eyes were fixed on Steve's. It was kind of sad that Bucky couldn't even get Peggy to look at him twice. Her eyes were on Steve.

"When this is all over I might just go dancing." She said to Steve and kind of Bucky.

"What are we waiting for?" Bucky asked in his mysterious voice.

"The right partner..." She said. I saw Steve smile and blush a little. Steve once said to me he was waiting for his right partner to dance with.

**flashback-6 months-before**

Anna's pov:

Bucky picked up a couple girls tonight. So he was dancing with them. We were all at a restaurant in Brooklyn. I sat next to Steve who was drawing on a napkin. Typical Steve. Bucky was dancing on the dance floor with the girls and every now and then he would look over at us.

"Why don't you go dancing?" I asked him.

"I'm waiting for the right partner." Steve said shrugging. He's been though these motions to many times. Bucky takes him out to meet people, but he is always the outsider.

"Come on, I'll be your partner for the night!" I said dragging him on the floor. I held his hand and looked into his eyes. We were the same height. I would be taller than him if I wore high heels but i didn't tonight. I think that night we danced to every song for at least 2 hours. My feet were sore from being stepped on and dancing. His arms were around me and I felt comfortable and safe in them.

"Ow!" I said

"Sorry!" He said looking down at our feet he stepped on them...again... I laughed a little with him. We talked while we were dancing. He told me about his life and everything. He was such an amazing person. Maybe it was the way he told the stories or how much passion he had in the things he loved. His smile was so cute. I think this was the night that I started to fall for Steve. Like the rain I fell for him them and there.

"You are so pretty," he whispered in my ear. I looked up and blushed. Maybe he liked me too?

"You are the right partner..." he said to me. I smiled and kept him close to me. We kept on dancing until it was 12 o'clock. We had school the next day. I was practically floating out the door. We said our good byes. Steve gave me a hug and so did Bucky. That was it. I was still happy from the night.

**now:**

I woke up from my flashback, smiling. I still remember that night. That was about 6 months ago. I love serving my army but I miss things like that. Does Steve ever think of that night? Does he ever wish he could go back to that night? Did he mean to say that to me? Was it just part of the moment? Did he like me at a time and now likes Peggy?

Steve pov:

"The right partner," Peggy said making me blush. She was so amazing. Every time I think about her I smile. I look over at Anna who looks far away, but she is 5 feet away from me.

"I'll be your right partner for the night!" I remember hearing as Anna pulled me on the dance floor. 'For the night' I remember thinking. I wanted her to be my partner for forever. That was the night I started to like her. That was such a fun night. I wanted it to last for forever. It was a perfect night. I think of Anna everyday. Anna likes me like a friend though. She is a great friend but just a friend and that's all she will be. Plus I think someone else has an eye on her. Things change, I'm different looking. Bucky is different too. Things change and feelings do too. That was 6 months from tonight. I have a crush on Peggy now. And she's so close to me yet so far.


	8. Love Forever and Always

Steve's pov:

We were waiting for the train to come along to get the doctor who worked for the Red Skull. I was nervous but ready to go into action.

"Lets go, they're moving like the devil!" One of me friends said. I got my zip line ready. I couldn't have asked for a better team. These guys were great.

"We only have a 10 second window, you miss that then your bugs on a windchill!" I yelled to my men. They all nodded. We were all nervous doing this mission but we always found a way to joke though the nerves.

"Lets go bugs!" Someone yelled. I felt my adrenaline rush through me as I took the zip line and made my way onto the train. I got into the train with Bucky right next to me. We got separated quickly. I panicked a little. Before I heard a gun warming up and was going to shoot. I shot at the person but that did nothing to help stop them. I used my shield and knocked the person down in no time. I ran to help Bucky. I looked out the door to see him shooting his gun. He ran out of bullets in his gun. I knew if I didn't giving him a gun he would die. I slid him a gun trying not to show his position. I slammed into some storage cases a person moved from behind them and got shot by Bucky.

"I had him on the ropes." Bucky said quoting something I told him after I got beat up. Then I heard another gun. Bucky grabbed my shield, but the gun was to much it crashed a hole through the train and Bucky went flying. I quickly took my shield and knocked the man out. I ran to Bucky to help him. At this point I was panicking.

"Hold on! Grab my hand!" I yelled panicking. I reached out my hand, Bucky reached for it. Our hands were so close! He almost made it till the bar he held onto fell. He almost made it.

"Bucky!" I screamed as he fell. He had a panicked look in his face. He soon disappeared into the mountains and snow. He fell into the snowy mountains. I started to cry. I lost my only family. The only one who truly believed in me for most of my life. Bucky was my brother, my best friend, and now just a memory.

Anna's pov:

"Mission was accomplished." Someone said into the radio. I let out a sigh of relief. The Dr. was captured. I looked for Steve and Bucky. Steve's men came slowly back trudging. Everyone stared at the ground and wouldn't look up.

"What's wrong?!" I ask Steve looking up at his eyes. They were wet with it looked like tears.

"Bucky. He fell of the train and he died." He chocked out. I covered my mouth and started to cry. Bucky is was so nice. Nice was a weak word to describe him... He was so funny. He was a good man. He was indescribable. He took care of Steve all his life. He protected him when Steve needed him. He was Steve's best friend and mine. I cried and I felt Steve's huge arms wrap around me. We hugged with tears falling down out faces. We both needed a hug now. I stopped crying for awhile and Steve took my hand and walked me back to my room. I calmed down and he opened the door for me. Even when he was in pain and sad he was still a gentleman.

"I'm going to miss him" I said.

"He was the only person I had left." Steve said softly. He got up and left me. I started crying again. I couldn't believe he died. Bucky was the one who helped me through my shyness. When I meet him he was so nice to me and helped me talk more to new people and do new things. I owe him for taking care of the person I loved the most..Steve. I stayed in my room for most of the day. I was to sad to do anything else but cry and read. I slept a little too.

Steve's pov:

It was all my fault. I could have stopped everything?! I can never forgive myself for letting Bucky die. I went to his room. I sat at his desk. I closed my eyes picturing him in this room laughing with me. I found a note taped to the bottom on the desk. I opened it up to read it.

To any one who reads this I'm James Barns but I go by Bucky. Please send this to Steve Rogers. There were a couple letters. I took them to my room to read them. Mine read like this:

Dear Steve,

If you are reading this something had happened to me. I want you to know you were my brother. You were the most important person in my life. I always looked up to you while looking down at you. You were my hero before you were America's. I will always remember you. You were my best friend, my brother and what kept fighting in this war and in life. I'll be with you till the end of the line pal.  
Love,

Bucky,

I read this and tears were falling down my eyes. I'll never forget you to Bucky, I thought. There was another letter behind mine. I looked at it, it was for Anna. I knew she would want to see this. I left my room looking terrible and knocked on Anna's door.

"Who is it?" A small voice said.

"Steve," I softly said almost whispering. The door opened shortly to find a girl who looked like she had just cried for the whole day.

"Come in," she said. I walked into her room. It was smaller than mine but it was cleaner. Anna's room smelled like her, it smelled of home and vanilla.

"This is from Bucky," I said handing her the letter. Anna gave a faint smile and took the letter. She started to read it and cry some as she read the letter.

Anna's pov

Dear Anna,

You were and are an amazing woman. I didn't think you would make into the army but you did and your amazing. You always seem to surprise me. I am so glad I met you. I remember the first time we met. You were shy like Steve and closed off. When I got to know you more you opened up so I could get to know the real you. The real you, Anna is amazing. I remember how you hugged me good bye and how I didn't want to let go. I also remember your captivating beauty and happiness. I loved you so much Anna. I wanted you to know that. I'm glad I finally got to tell you that just not in these circumstances.

Love forever and always,

Bucky

P.S take care of Steve for me. He's my best friend.

I read the note and tears came rolling down my eyes. He loved me?! How could I have not known? I was to busy admiring Steve. I didn't even notice.

"Steve?" I said

"Yess?" He said back. He was sitting on my bed playing with something on his shirt.

"Did you know Bucky liked me?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He planned to tell you after the War." He said softly. I walked up as hugged Steve.

"I'm going to clean up and go to dinner." I said out of the blue

"Me too. See you there."

""Bye"

Peggy's pov:

I can feel that Bucky was so close to Anna and Steve. When they came into the dining hall they looked terrible. Both their eyes were red and puffy. A sad depression hung over them. Anna and Steve sat with me in complete silence. It was awkward and comfortable at the same time. After dinner, Anna whispered to Steve.

"Good night and be careful." She said before she hugged him and went to bed. I guess she thought Steve would do something bad. Later that night I followed Steve. I found Steve in ruins of a bomb after dinner drinking. He had tears in his eyes.

"The doctor says my cells reproduce more quickly. The serum doesn't affect just my mussels but every part of me." He said

"I can't get drunk." He said in short terms.

"You metabolism burns 4 times faster than the average human. I thought it could be a side affect." I explained

"It wasn't your fault." I told him.

"Did you read the report?" He asked not believing anything I had just said.

"Yes."

"Then you know that isn't true."

"Did you respect your friend?" I asked. I got a weak nod back.

"Then let him have some respect and stop blaming yourself." I told him. I could see blankness in his soft blue eyes.

"I won't stop till all of HYDRA is dead or captured."

"You won't be alone." I told him. I meant it. I would fight to the death in this war. Steve had gone through much in this past month or two he can't do it all alone. And I'll be by his side through the rest of this fight.


	9. Gone

Anna's pov:

We were kicking HYDRA's ass! We destroyed all of their bases! Our last stop was at their main base. This was the hardest base to penetrate. We had no idea where they were. The Dr. gave us where it was though.

"Schmidt belongs in the bug house. He thinks he's a god, and he's willing to blow up half the earth to prove it!" Colonel Phillips said. We sat down discussing what to so next. Steve was almost in another world. I knew that losing Bucky was the worst thing that could happen to him. What kept me going was the fact that this war would end soon. I was happy to be returning to New York. What Steve and I needed was normality not a war.

"It's not like we can just knock on his door?" Someone said. I wasn't paying total attention. I just stared at the pictures we had.

"Why not? That's exactly what we're going to do." Steve said. He gave us the plan he thought of. It was a brilliant plan but risky, really risky. We would set out tonight to reach the Alps. Tomorrow we will actually go into action.

"Dismissed!" Colonel Phillips said. We walked out of the room and started to pack. I knew this last stop would most likely to end the war. I also knew that we would need all the men they could get, I knew I was needed on the front lines.

Steve's pov:

Nothing else matters to me other than killing Schmidt. I wanted to get revenge on Bucky's death at the same time not. Revenge is the one of the only motives I have. I packed up my stuff for the short trip I'm taking to the Alps. We has less then 24 hours for this plan of mine to work. I sure hope it will.

**next day-**

Ann's pov:

"You look good in you Captain America suit." I tell Steve. It was about 5 in the morning. We were getting ready for the fight.

Thanks" he said smiling. I think thats the first smile I've seen since Bucky died.

"Captain. It's time to go." Colonel Phillips said.

"Good luck. I'll see you later." I whispered in Steve's ear. I hugged him tightly. I was worried but I knew Steve would be okay with what he did. I've always believed he would be okay.

"See you later." He told me

"Bye." I said waving as he got on his bike. He kissed me on the cheek and I think I turned 10 shades of red. I was worried about this battle. This would be the last push to the end before we ended HYDRA. Peggy and I were both called to fight in this one. Peggy and I have grown to become best friends.

"We'll be fine!" I told her. Peggy tends to worry a lot. I gave her a little nudge to loosen her up a bit. I stood next to her waiting for our cue to attack the base.

"I hope Steve is okay." She told me.

"So do I." I say. I really hope he's okay. HYDRA is going to bring heir A-game today and of course we will to but I just hope we can beat them. 

Steve's pov:

I put my shield on the back and hopped on my motorcycle. I was nervous like all the other times before going to battle. This time I was ready to bring down HYDRA once and for all. I zoomed though the roads trying to get HYDRA's officers to notice me. That was easy. I stalled them enough to get the other soldiers moving to closer to the HYDRA base. The people on the motorcycles were easy to beat. I put my shield in front of me and rode up a ramp right into HYRDA's base. I hit my shield on to many things to count. People just keep coming. I was surrounded with fire. I couldn't escape. Then all the sudden I was surrounded and had to surrender if I wanted to live. HYDRA officers took me to Schmidt themselves. His red skull gave me chills just looking at him.

"What makes you so special?" He asks me.

Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." I tell him smirking. He punched me in stomach. It hurt like hell. We were evenly matched since we both had the serum.

"I can do this all day." I told him. I told people this when they would beat me up in the ally's when I was small.

"I am on a tight schedule!" Red Skull yelled. He pointed a gun at me. I heard little hits on the rock above the room we were in. I knew they were grafiling hooks and my back up was coming.

"So am I!"Schmidt saw them to he pointed the gun at me trying to shoot me. I pulled a man infront of me. He disappered. One of my men threw me my shield I caught it and went running after him.

Anna's pov:

"Let's go!" Colonel Phillips yelled. He yelled after we got our cue to attack the HYDRA forces. we ran toward the fort. I saw men disaper before my eyes. This was the first time I've been in the front lines. Peggy and I kept together I just kept fireing my gun at people in black. I had such a adrenilne rush. I saw Peggy fire at a man shooting fire. I saw Steve run past us.

"You're late?" Steve said to Peggy. He leaned in closer to her. I felt awkward.

"weren't you about to do something?" Peggy asked

"Yeah!" He said running away. She smiled at him. We ran to where ever we heard guns going off./p

"Anna!" Steve said. I ran over to him.

"Steve?!" I said

"Can you climb up there and grab that chain and hurry!" He said. I climbed up the wall and grabbed the chain he used.

"Be safe!" I said giving it to him. He nodded and swung to the other side of the room. I used another rope and swung after Steve. I saw him move after a plane. Colonel Phillips and Peggy hopped into Schmidt's car and went after Steve and the plane.  
Steve hopped into the car and they went off. I started to go after the car fighting anyone. I looked back at the car. I saw Peggy kiss Steve as he hopped on the plane. It was the kiss that Steve waited for his whole life or at least the whole war. I felt my stomach drop. Someone hit me from behind and I blacked out.


	10. Lost Forever

Steve's pov:

The Tesseract opened up and showed the universe. Schmidt was as scared as I was at the power of the cube. I watched as Schmidt disappeared right before my eyes. I think he went to space or hell. As long as he's gone I don't care. I just want this to be all over and go home. The cube burned though the aircraft. I went directly to the controls. It was mostly in German which I don't know. I found that it was in auto pilot. I called Peggy and the people at the control center.

"Steve?" a soft worried voice said through the radio. It was Peggy's voice. Just the person I wanted to talk to.

"Peggy!"

"Steve!"

Schmidt's dead. But the plane is a different story." I think I said. I was in a panic mode. I knew what I had to do but a part of me didn't want to but the other part new I had to.

"Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a save landing spot." Peggy said bravely. She knew as well as I did there's no way I'll be able to land this plane in time.

"It's not going to be a safe landing spot."

"I'll get Howard on the phone he'll know what to do." She said. I owe Howard Stark everything. He made sure I was safe and so were my men. Howard also helped me become what I am to day. He did everything he could to help us in this war. I owe him big time. Its weird because I know I will never get a chance to thank him.

"The thing is going to fast. I'll have to put it in the water. Or a bunch of people will lose their lives. Peggy this is my choice." I could hear her start to cry. Hearing her cry broke my heart. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything will be alright. I can't but one day everything will be alright for her.

"I'm going to need a rain check on the date." I told her. I started to pull the plane down closer to the ground. I had to do this. I hated to do this, but it's my life or millions of other peoples lives. I was made for this.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are, not a perfect soldier but a good man." Dr. Ersksine's words echoed in my head.

"Okay. A date next week. Saturday. At the stork club. Don't you dare be late." she said calmly bringing me out of my thoughts. I could still tell she was crying. Thats the best thing about Peggy she's a fighter. Where was Anna, I wondered. I hate to leave her after Bucky died. I had something to tell her too.

"We'll have the band play something slow, I'd hate to step on your..." the impact was so hard. I couldn't finish my sentence. My head hit first and it hurt. I heard Peggy say my name and crying.

Steve! Steve! Steve!" Anna yelled though the radio. I could hear them cry. I felt a cold tear run down my face. It was cold and I was tired. I couldn't reach the radio to say anything. I wanted to say something to both of them but I couldn't reach the radio. I hoped they would be okay without me. I knew they would, both of them are strong.

"I love you." I said to Peggy as everything blacked out.

Peggy's pov:

"Steve! Steve! Steve!" Anna yelled though the radio. It was no use he was gone. I knew he was gone. There was something that left me that day. Maybe it was that I lost my first and real love. I know he's out there. He's still alive. He's not dead. I tell my self. I lied to myself for years and hoped to believe it. When you lie to yourself for as long as I did its called being desperate and I finally have to move on.

"I love you," I whispered in the radio. I tried to look strong. But I was falling apart.

I dreamed for so many months that he would knock on my door and I would open it with a surprise and hug him. To feel his arms around me. I dreamed that we would grow old together and have grandchildren. But those dreams are like poison they kill reality but they are the escape to the pain of reality. And reality is want I need to focus on.

Anna's pov:

"Take this folder to Colonel Phillips please." An officer asked. I nodded and headed to the control room where they were waiting for Steve and his all clear. We won the battle. Many men died but our numbers where better than what was expected. I walked down the hall to the control room. I hope Steve is okay. He can take care of himself, I know it.

"Colonel Phillips" I said giving him the folder. He nodded and I sat down next to Peggy who was biting her fingers. I knew she only did that when she was nervous. I looked more closely to her she was crying. She was listening to Steve.

"Steve! Steve! Steve!" I yelled. He's gone. He was the only thing I had left. My only friend. My only family. Bucky is gone and so is Steve. I started to cry. I never told him how I felt. He'll never know. He's lost somewhere. I never got to tell him I loved him. Everything that I love is gone. It felt as my world was shattering to pieces and I couldn't do anything to pick up the pieces.


	11. Slow Down

Anna's pov:

I could bore you with time when on and blah blah blah, but time didn't seem to move on. The days went on. There was an emptiness inside of me. There was this numbness taking over me. I felt like I was stuck floating in space or stuck in a dream which I might never wake up from. Most people's life went on, but mine didn't. I don't remember most of that month at the end of the war. It went in a blur. I do remember stagnation. I was stuck in the same place doing the same things. Most of the time it was me being there and not being there. I was physically where I should be. I was just going in the motions. Mentally I was lost. I lost everything. My family died in WWI. I was a only child. I would go home with no friends and without my best friends and everything that matters to me. Everything I loved or cared for was gone. I had to start all over. I wanted to join the army for so long. I knew there were consequences like this but I never imagined it hurting so much like it does. I wished I was shot and not living without the people I cared most about. Then I had to think, I'm lucky. I just lived though a world war and I have my life to live on. I am lucky. That is what kept me going Peggy just kept chugging. She worked harder and was my rock. She was a lot stronger than I was when it came to emotions. Once the war was over she would go back to London with her family. I thought about coming with her, she even offered for me to come and live with her but I just couldn't do it. I promised to visit. I need to be alone. I needed to move on.

"Agent Smith." Colonel Phillips said. I walked up to his office unconfidently. I have a feeling this is about my attitude.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. This took me back. Colonel Phillips is never soft. He is the most unemotional bastard I knew.

"I'm fine." I lie. I'm a pretty good liar.

"You've been not very responsive lately." I shrug.

"I'm sorry, I've just..." I started today with tears in my eyes. Then I blink. No. I'm an agent not a baby. I am a confident woman. I lost people in the war but so did a least half the people in the world. I think I can tough it out. If I can't I chose the wrong field to be in.

"I'm fine" I say quickly after.

"I understand, if you want to go back to the U. S you are free to do so."

"No, sir. I will stay and finish what we started."

"I don't expect the war to be any longer."

"I think our right." I said agreeing.

"Dismissed" he said. I walked out of his office promising myself that I would work harder and not let anything stand in my way. Theres a time when you realize somethings. You realize the obvious that you already knew but understand. I am going to get hurt. In life that happens. But its how I deal with it, its how I move on. Its how I stop the pain and move on.

**1 month later**

The war was officially over! We were packing up the folders in London and most of the Agents were flying out. I decided to stay in the army. I liked it here and it was my only home to go to. I was helping put the files away with Peggy. Colonel Phillips handed us Steve's file. Peggy opened it up and tears came to the brim of her eyes. I clutched my necklace of Steve's 'dog tag'. Peggy took Steve's picture when he was small. We smiled thinking of him. It sucks that I never got to tell him that I liked him but I think he would want us to move on. He would want both Peggy and I to move on.

I went to my small room. I packed up everything in 2 suit cases. I was the next flight back to Washington D.C. I went up to Peggy's room to say good bye. I knocked on the door.

"Peggy." I said

"Anna!"

"I'll miss you so much!" I said hugging her.

"Me too! I'll write to you! I promise." She said smiling.

"You too. We'll keep in touch. I'm staying in the army so maybe I'll comeback to London and meet you here one day."

"Absolutely, I'd love that!"

"Me too. I need to go. I have to catch a plane in an hour."

"I'll miss you!"

Me too, your all I have left." I say. The tears start to come down. This is the first time I cried since Steve died.

"Stay in London then?"

"I can't, Peggy..."

"I know. I'll visit sometime."

"Me too." I said hugging her for the last time in a very long time. I walked away crying. I knew I would come back to London just not in a long time. I couldn't come back here and have these memories flood my mind. It would be a bad idea. I hoped Washington D.C would help clear my mind and help me move forward with my life.

On the air plane I sat next to a nice man. His name was Fury I think. Well his last name. I forgot his first. He was really young and very determined looking too. We were both heading to Washington D.C to the pentagon. I learned more about his family. His father worked the elevator in a building. He was getting married soon. Mr. Fury seemed like a nice man. He seemed trust worthy but from his actions he always had his guard up. He didn't trust anyone.

When the plane landed another Agent gave me a file with my information I needed. They wanted me in a secret mission to recreate The Super Solider Serum. They wanted me because I was there for transformation of Steve. I sighed. So much for forgetting my past.

**Author's Note**

There has been confusion about Fury here and stuff so I'm gonna clear it up.

1. Anna meets a young version of Fury's dad like his close to 25-30 year old dad.  
2. Lets just say in the world of this story Fury wasn't born till the late 50's early 60's  
3. Then lets just say now in real life Fury is like late 40s to early 50s. And he worked up the ladder to become the director.  
4. Then lets pretend it all makes sense because it in my story yay!

Thats as my clarification(:


	12. I Volunteer

Anna's pov:

I was in a lab most of the day helping with the serum using the knowledge Dr. Erskine told me. I only knew a little but I had enough knowledge to be helpful.

"The serum is ready, I think." Howard Stark's assistant said. Howard was the closest thing I had to a friend in this part of the army. The man who I sat next to in the airplane his name is Captain Fury. He is in charge here. His eyes are demanding. He is a ruthless leader and a good one. Most of the time he wore black.

"The serum is ready we believe" Howard told Fury.

"There seems to be a, but to that statement?" Captain Fury said to the assistant. Howard nodded and answered.

"We need someone to test it on."

"I will." I said without thinking. Why would I say that?! I wanted to take it back but I didn't at the same time. Note to self: think before you speak! And think before you sign up to be experimented on!

"Really?" Howard said questioning my quick volunteering.

No."

"So you don't want to do it?" Captain Fury asked

"I do. But I don't."

"We'll give you a day to decide. " Howard said

Okay. Thanks." I said softly. I walked out of the lab. It was around dinner time so I headed out of the base to get some dinner and to go back home.

"Anna! Anna!" Howard said running after me. I turned around to see him bringing my coat.

"Thanks! I can't believe I forgot it?!" I said grabbing my red coat.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me?" He asked. I blushed. Part of me wanted to say no, but part of me wanted to go. Steve would have wanted me to move on and so would Bucky. Peggy would have pushed me to go too. I have no reason not to go.

"Sure, I'd love to go" I said

"Great I know just the place" Howard said smiling

"Should I change?"

"No what your wearing is perfect"

"But I'm wearing my army uniform?"

"And you look amazing" he said making me blush a little bit. I smiled and we walked to the restaurant Howard talked about.

The restaurant was super fancy. It was lovely. It had a white table clothe on every table. The plates and the silver wear looked like it costs a lot of money. A band was playing softly in the background. There was a dancing area. I love to go dancing but I'm not to good at the slow dancing.

"This is amazing!" I said to Howard smiling

"I know! We get the meal free because I know the owner." Howard told me. If anyone needed a free meal it was not Howard but a free meal is a free meal and no one will pass that up.

"That's fantastic"

"What are you getting?"

"I'm getting the steak salad."

"I think I'm going to get a steak."

The dinner was a little awkward we just kept the small talk going. It was really awkward. Small talk is not my thing.

"I guess you were really good friends with Steve." He said. I smiled softly thinking of Steve.

"He was my best friend, so was Bucky." I told Howard. He nodded as the conversation died into an awkward silence.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked me standing up.

"Sure" I said happily. I got up and took Howard's hand. We danced for a little while. The music was so calming. It was lovely. Surpriseingly I felt comfortable in Howard's arms.

You're very brave for do what your going to do." Howard whispered in my ear.

"I know. I wanted to do it for Steve in his honor." I said. That was true, I thought I would become a super solider for Steve to honor him.

"I hope you know that whatever happens you're not going to be hurt."

"I know I'll be safe. But still I'm scared."

"So you are going to do it for sure?" Howard asked/

"Yes." I said nodding.

"I think everyone is nervous for the experiment. Steve was one of a kind and left a hand print in all of us."

"True."

"I believe in you though Howard. I'm sure whatever you made is safe."

"I hope so, but I make things for mass destruction."

"You save too. You need to remember that."

"You have to learn to balance that too. People think that I'm a mass murder, some people think I save numbers of people, I don't know I think it's a little bit of both."

"I guess you have to balance the pro and cons."

"I don't know, I feel like I'm the murder. Sometimes. I'm supposed to kill the muders but in some ways I'm helping murder." Howard Stark said. Little did I know his son would battle the same regretful feelings.

"Your doing some good, you helped make amazing things and you helped make strides toward great scientific discoveries!" I said honesty.

"I hope." He told me. We kept on dancing for a couple more songs. I got tired and Howard took me home.

"I had a lovely night with you Howard." I said, I kissed him on the cheek and walked to my apartment door.

**next day**

"Agent Smith." Captain Fury said.

"Yes." I answered

"Are you going though with the experiment?"

"Very well, you need to sign and full out these papers." He said with no emotion. I nodded and started on the paper work. It was about emergencies, health care and about the concequences that could happen from the exprement. So many papers. I start to feel less confident as I fill out all these emergancy forms. I have to remind myself why I'm doing this, for Steve I remind myself this over and over so I don't run out of the building like a coward. When I finished I gave the papers back to Captain Fury.

"Here you go sir." I said handing him the papers.

"Thank you." He told me smiling at me which made me happy since you see Captain Fury smile...well really never. I've never seen anyone so serious.

"Tomorrow at 10 o'clock sharp we will conduct the experiment on Anna Smith. Be here at, at least 8:30 being the latest. I want the finishing touches done today." Fury told everyone in the lab.

Howard winked at me. I knew I was taking a big step in a direction. I don't know weather this was a good or bad direction. All I know is there's no going back now. I volunteered for this and I'm pleased with my decision. If I become like Steve it will be in his honor. If something goes wrong then...nothing will go wrong. Right?


	13. Transformation

Anna's pov:

I was pretty nervous. I hoped the new serum worked. If it didn't then the affects could be bad...really bad. I walked to the army base in my army uniform like any other normal day. I couldn't eat or drink since dinner so I was starving. I hoped this worked or we get something out of this.

"Hello Howard." I said calmly. I seemed calm but in the inside I wanted to run away. I signed up for this for a reason though and i'm not backing out now.

"Hello, Anna are you ready?" Howard asked he gave a smile. The nervous fake kind but it was still a smile. It wasn't a reassuring smile.

"I guess," _Ah, no.!_

"I'm sure everything will be fine." He said giving me a reassuring hug.

I hope so. " I said I hugged him back.

"I Need you to change into this for the procedure." Howard said. He handed me a black tank top and some shorts. I nodded. I was wearing an army uniform and a brown skirt with it. I quickly and quietly hung my old outfit in the bathroom. I took a look in the mirror hoping I will remember my old self if I changed a lot from the serum. I don't know what will happen but in 10 more minutes I guess we will find out. I clutched Steve'a necklace or 'dog tag'. I walked in the outfit Howard had me wear.

"Ready?" Howard said. I ran up to hug him. He hugged me back and rubbed my back. I smiled, I also remembered how I loved the smell of his aftershave. He kissed my cheek before I hoped into the thing that would change me for now and forever more.

My heart started to pick up the pace as I laid down on the experiment table thing. I remember the serum being extremely painful. Everything about it hurt. I felt energized but I was tired at the same time. I also remember the huge contraption moving upward and closing it'a doors. Howard knocked on the window and I said something I forget what. The pain got worse fast. I clutched my necklace and gritted my teeth. My head started to hurt really bad. Everything felt like it was going to burst! I remember blacking out for a while. When I woke up I was out of the pod.

"How do you feel?" Howard asked. I opened my eyes and I was lying down on a nurses bed. Captain Fury came in my room.

"I feel fine." I said I stood up slowly and walked to the mirror. I was still a little shaky from the experiment. I looked in the mirror and I was couple inches taller not to much though. I was in better shape but I didn't look extremely different. Steve looked like a new man when he finished. I looked the same just taller and I added some mussel. Nothing really new that I could tell.

"Did it work?" I asked

"Yes. Not as well as Steve's did. But it did work." Howard said

"Okay, so now what?" The results weren't what we wanted. So technically this was a fail.

"You will stay with us in this part of the army, but tomorrow I want you to take a physical. " Captain Fury said.

Yes, sir. " I said.

"You are dissmised." He said. I walked out the door and headed to the lab where my experiment happened. I heard some voices but I don't know where they are? I can hear all these people talking but where are they there's no one around me. I heard someone talk about killing someone I guess? Maybe that was the plan. I walked to the lab and it turns out they were in there it took me a couple minutes to get there so maybe I can hear a lot better now.

"The new one needs to go. She's to dangerous if she knows her own powers." One said. They were talking about me. I hid in some equipment. It took them a

"You kill Howard and the scientist and I got the girl." One said.

""Tomorrow at 12 sharp." Another said. I stood there petrified. I took a breath and waited till they left. I ran to get Captain Fury!


	14. What Happened Next

Anna's pov:

I quickly walked to Captain Fury's office. I tried to look regular but inside I was freaking out!

"Captain Fury," I called outside his office.

"I'm busy" he said from inside his office. This was important I barged right into his office.

"Agent Anna...!" he started to say. I cut him right off , and said

"Sir there are a couple of people that are planing to kill Howard and me at 12 tomorrow. I heard them in the science room myself."

"thank you"he said

"did you hear what I said?"

"I heard and I chose to ignore it for the time being." You've got to be kidding me. This is the second super soldier experiment and both have plots to kill the scientist behind them. I'm seeing a pattern. So then maybe the attackers are connected somehow. If they are connected how does the same agency get into the army and hide their real identity?

"Sir"

"thank you agent Anna you are dismissed"

"remember what I said" I say storming out. The next person I was going to meet was Howard. I ran right into him as I exited Captain Fury's office.

"Howard! Come with me!" I said grabbing his arm.

"hold on I need to talk to Captain Fury"

not right now you don't!" I said. I pulled his arm and led him out of the base. I started to walk down random streets.

"wow you did get strong?" he said rubbing his arm.

"thanks, where do you live?" I asked I wanted to take him home and tell him to stay home

"over there?" he said showing me the direction. I let go of his arm and we walked down to his HUGE house! We entered his mansion and I was so amazed.

"sorry this isn't as nice as my home in California or New York." he said. I shock my head and looked around. I've never been in a house this grand. The first thing I saw when you walk into the house is a great stair case and the floor is marble. It has huge windows in the front and the furniture was super nice!

"look lets get to real reason why I'm here." I said

"Some people are planning to kill you."I blurted out.

"Not the first time" Howard said sadly.

"Tomorrow stay here and don't come to work." I told him

"What if I come?"

"I guess we will just have to see?" I said mysterious.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me I can take care of myself." I said

"I know you can." Howard walked up to me and he tried to kiss me but I moved away. I had to many things on my mind and I didn't want to kiss Stark any way.

"Goodnight. And please stay home." I said leaving. I wasn't really tired so I went to my apartment and stayed up reading. At 12 o'clock I finally fell asleep.

The next day I woke up early and headed to the gym wanting to know what happened to me yesterday. I started with a punching bag. I started to punch it a couple times till I punched it so hard it came off the hook and it fell 12 feet away from me. So super strength, check. After I stared at the bag for a while I picked it and put it back on it's hook. A couple guys were staring at me but I just looked away.

"did you see that?" Someone said. I guess my hearing was enhanced because I as in the girls bathroom and the person who said that was a man. Next I came to a treadmill. I started to run and I got faster and faster. Till the treadmill said I was running about 15mph and faster. So I can run fast. It was 7:30 so I went to take a shower and headed to work. I was nervous knowing what could happen.

"Captain Fury." I said I nodded and walked back to my office. I walked around trying to hear some other details. An alarm went off all the sudden. I ran to the experiment room. I found open gun fire and a couple guys running. I ran after them catching up with them. They started to fire at me but I was able to dodge the bullets. I kicked a gun out of one of their hands and flipped it into my hand. I took one of them down with a simple kick but I had 2 more to go. I jumped up to the ceiling and landed on a pipe connected to the ceiling. I swung on that knocking one of them down and pointing my gun at the last one. He put his hands up and surrendered. A couple agents came running in and Captain Fury came too.

"Agent Anna to my office." he said. I quickly followed Fury and I straightened my uniform. I needed to get a new one this old uniform is kind of tight and short in the skirt since I grew some.

"Yes?" I said once I was in his office.

"Good job. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I should have. I am leaving the army and I am starting a new organization I would like you to be the first agent and be in charge with me. I think you would be perfect for the job. " He said. I smiled and nodded. Is this a promotion because I think it is...

"I would love to join you but what is the name of the new organization?" I asked.

"It's going to be called Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division."

"Wow, that's a mouthful we need to shorten it like an acronym" I suggested.


	15. SHIELD

Anna's pov:

S.H.I.E.L.D

Strategic

Homeland

Intervention

Enforcement

Logistics

Division

My new job as the first agent! I'm so excited. I think I work for the government... I'm not sure.

"Are you ready?" Captain Fury asked

"Yes, I'm all packed, where exactly are we going?"

"To our base"

"Okay,"I said unsure.

"Is Howard coming?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because we are not directly working with the government..." Captain Fury said unconfident.

"Okayyyy..." I said, a little confused?... There was a lady who came up the Captain Fury and hugged him. She told him something and he nodded. I decided this was none of my business and decided not to listen. I figured out how to block things out so I can't hear them.

"Agent Smith." Captain said. I came out of my daze and looked at Fury.

"Yes."

"This is my wife, Martha."

"Please to meet you," I said politely.

"Nice to meet you agent!" She said. Martha was really nice. She reminded me of Peggy when I first meet her. I miss Peggy maybe I can as Captain Fury to talk to her and recruit her.

"Lets go." He said. I grabbed my bag and jumped into a car. We drove for a couple hours we went to a secret location I believe in Washington or close?

"This is the first and main base" he said.

"Where is this?"

" Maryland 50 miles from our Capital."

"Nice."

"Do we have any other bases."

"Everywhere."

"We start to recruit today. Most from the army. "

"Okay, can recruit one person that I want?"

"Yes who?"

"Margaret Carter. She was in the 107th in the last war. An Agent with the super solider program and a close friend." I told him. He nodded. I was happy to see him give a small smile. I grabbed the phone and made a call.

In a little while I talked Peggy into coming. She was in.

"Okay she's coming in a couple days."

"Perfect."

We took days to look through the files of agents, officers, spies, technology people, pilots, generals, people in the army. It took at least a week to get agents. In a month we would have 3 full bases of agents. There was the main base where I was, one on the west side, and one in the land and sea being built. There was another one somewhere in England.

Our next month came and we here busy. We recruited about a thousand agents. They all took an oath and we trained them for a month. For be an agent you have to have to work out and be in good shape. You have a gun everywhere and a new earpiece that was new to the government. You couldn't tell people your job. You have to be able shoot a target in a deadly spot three time in a minute. Take an average man down in 2 minutes. Last part you have to make the sacrifice of laying down your life for the common good.

Our first mission came up. There was a person who was brainwashing people in Russia. We needed to stop that as soon as possible. I took my team and headed for an airplane and headed to their base. We agents in just about every country right now if its one to one hundred we are covered.

"Lets go. " I said. I jumped out the airplane and landed on the ceiling. I grabbed my gun and headed down. Someone saw me and he started to yell. He came after me but I flipped him over my shoulder. I ran to my team catching up with them. I was looking for a specific person. We made it down a level in the building.

"Agent." Someone said. I turned around. He pointed a gun at me. Perfect just the man I wanted to see, or capture. I closed my eyes.

Then I imagined our envisioned him shooting me and missing me. He has a remote control in his pocket to something. He's twice my size and his only week spot is his neck. I opened my eyes.

Just as I imagined he shot his gun missing me. I jumped on kicking him in the stomach. He fell backward. I jumped on his back. I closed my eyes and I could see where his pressure point in his neck was to take him down. I opened my eyes and I pushed down on the pressure point making him fall to the ground passing out. I grabbed the remote in his pocket like I imagined.

"I got him." I said into my walkie-talkie.

"Okay, we are on our way."

"Get her!" I heard someone say. I knew they were far away like down a floor. I quickly ran into the next room. I took the steps down to the next floor. There were people grabbing guns and equipment. One shoot at me but I ducked it. I took out the next 2 by hitting them into each other...in the ...head. Anyway the next four or five where easy because they were trained to fight in a certain way.

"This is about to blow in 3 minutes" I heard from the top floor. I closed my eyes. I saw my team on the roof waiting for me. I grabbed someones gun and I ran to the room with the guy I was supposed to capture. I dragged him behind me as I ran to the roof. I turned around to see people following me. I closed my eyes and I saw a staircase to my right that would take me directly to the roof. I closed the door and ran up the stairs. All my team and backups got on the airplane safely and we have who we came for. Mission complete.

"Good job." Fury said. I nodded and got a drink of water.

"What is the name of that place I as just at?"

"The red rooms base. That's how we know it as."

"Oh..." I never ward of it. But they got on S.H.I.E. bad side fast!


	16. He's Here

Anna's pov:

As the years wet by Peggy and I trained more agents. Peggy and I were becoming even closer friends. She married and was having a baby soon. Captain Fury retired. I took over for a while. Then Captain Fury's son Nick Fury took over S.H.I.E.L.D.. Peggy trained 2 agents that became my good friends. Maria Hill, agent Hill. And Phil Coulson, agent Coulson. All three of us became great friends Peggy thought his love for Captain America was funny and she told him a lot about him. I admitted it was cute. Peggy finally retired she staid home with her kids. She was the third to become an honorary member of SHIELD. She had her own wall dedicated to her work at headquarters. Captain Fury had one and so did Howard Stark. I still call her about every week if I can. I train agents and I also go on missions. I love to stay on the field. I also run SHIELD to. I like to do it all. It keeps me busy but it makes me happy.

Along with other things I can do, I bearly age. It's been seventy years and I aged like 2 years. I can also envision things, hear better, see better, i'm stronger than people, I'm faster too. I also learned how to do every martial arts there is in the world. I gone back to collage 5 times, in 5 different fields. I have a degree in: technology (newest one), martial arts, physiology, law enforcement, and foreign language. When you have 70 years and more on your hands you can do anything you want.

"Agents Smith." Director Fury said in our ear piece.

"I copy."

"We need you to fly to a hotel in which we are finding a bomb signal. We think it is potentially a HYDRA bomb."

"Got it." I said. I called my team and we were off to the hotel in less than 10 minutes. After all these years we still haven't been able to get rid of HYDRA. We flew over the roof on the hotel I jumped off the airplane an landed on the roof. My team and I snuck into the building. We took down who ever was in our way too. I hated to kill. I never shot anyone to kill them if I didn't have to. I killed if I needed to. Injuries that you probably won't get over easily where my specialty.

"They are up there! They are coming down!" Someone yelled. I heard this along with footsteps coming from a couple levels down coming up to us.

"Quickly hide! They're coming!" I said. We all hid. I quietly sneaked down to the next level.

"There she is!" Someone yelled. I turned around and 2 people where coming after me. I flipped over one and hit the other one when I came down. Then I flipped my self around to the other one tripping the person making them fall to the ground. The agents were poorly trained and it took me less then a minute to take both of them down. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I heard though the walls. A bomb!

"I hear the bomb be close enough to get out of here fast!" I yelled into my ear piece. I closed my eyes and I envisioned where the bomb was. It was in room 205 on the second floor. I ran down there to find a huge bomb. I don't know what it was made of. Or how to stop it but there had to be a power source to it. I closed my eyes and I saw the colored that connected the power source with the explosion part. I quickly ripped the cord off. The bomb stops ticking and I carried the bomb up stairs to have S.H.I.E.L.D examine it.  
"Not to fast!" A man voice behind me yelled. I rolled my eyes. We won! You lost! I don't want to hurt anyone right now.

"Stop!" He yelled. I kept walking like I can't hear him. I close my eyes and saw he was taking out his gun. I put the bomb down and jumped up to a light fixture in the hallway. The hallway went black. Emergency lights lit up. I kicked his gun down and kicked his face too. Once again out like a light bulb. I keep walking upstairs with put any disturbances. The cops took away the bad guys and we got the bomb to look at. No one was killed or even roughly hurt on my team. Mission was successful.

"Fury that was too easy." I said walking back into base. I didn't even need a band aid. I usually need stitches of some kind when I come back from missions.

"I know but I still don't want an explosion I happen." He said.

"Well don't go easy on me!" I called. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed myself a water.

"Hey Nat." I said as I passed Natasha Romanoff. My friend.

"Hey."

"Do you want to come over tonight! I'm thinking we watch Mean Girls."I said.

"Sounds good I'll be there at 7."

"Perfect!" I said. I walked out of base and started my car. I drove off to my house. It was old looking but that's how I liked it. I was caught up with society but my house wasn't and that's how I liked it. I figured if I'm not going to age very fast, I might as well enjoy my life because it's going to be a long one.

Nat came over and we ordered pizza. The best part about a sleepover is the gossip. I hate to say it but we talked about almost all the Agents at SHIELD. It was sad but its not like we have enough time to spread the gossip. Nat doesn't like to open up to people. When she does what she tells them are mostly lies.

"When was the last time you went on a date?" She asked. I had to think about that. Howard and I only went out a couple dates, I dare a few others but for the past decade it's mostly been about work.

"I don't know" I lied. I'm a pretty good liar but I know the last time I went on a date, and I knew that was a long time ago.

"You need to get together with someone! I know just the person!" She says excitedly

"Please! I will when you will. Mr. Prince Charming is not for me. Love is for children and I am not a child!" I said

"That's what I thought," she said quietly.

"You thought? What changed your mind?"

"A little birdie did." She said blushing. I didn't push her to much to tell the details but I knew she liked Clint Barton. I wanted to jump up and down because my little Nat was going up and falling in love.

"To be honest I don't think I could actually settle down now. I mean I never get old and I have a crazy job and a crazy life. I'm honestly being alone" I tell her.

"There was someone back then wasn't' there?" she asked knowing about my past

"Kind of. But I'm over it. I'm just to busy" I say. First I am over it. Totally over it..._so not over it_. But I keep telling myself that and plus I really am busy.

After talking and laughing for a couple hours. We finished our movies. We headed to bed. I laid down on my pillow on the couch. As I closed my eyes, I heard and envisioned someone talking he said:

"He's still alive!" A man said. I saw ice and Steve...! It couldn't be...! Steve died 70 years ago. But then I saw then try to melt the ice off of him. I saw his shiny shield too. He was alive! I got up and I change my outfit fast and I sprinted out the door.

"He's alive..he's alive? He's alive! I kept thinking. It didn't make sense until you thought about it more. Steve was frozen he's serum kept him alive and the ice preserved him. They found him and he is alive. As I was driving I hoped this wasn't a dream. I've dreamed things like this before but there weren't so real

"Fury! Where is he?!" I yelled when I say Fury.

"Where is who?" He said playing innocent. Fury has to be the least innocent person ever.

Ummmm...how about Captain freaking america, or Steve Rogers!" I yelled. I put my hand on my hip. I gave him a look that says I'm not leaving till you tell me where he is.

"You can't see him!" Fury finally said sighing

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he's not awake and we aren't see how he will react to all of this!" He said.  
"Okay..."

"We will call you when he wakes." He said. I nodded and headed out the door. Like I was going to actually go home. Once I heard Nick leave, I raced to the recovery room 107 to see Steve.


	17. Remember Me?

Anna's pov:

"Your not supposed to be here!" A man said. He was a doctor here and he was taking care of Steve. I was about ready to push him out the door and lock it but I thought it would be better to be polite.

"Fury said I can" I lied. Well I mean I can't see him nowww but later I can, so its later and I am seeing him now... I thought. I am done waiting. I want to see my best friend I missed for 70 years there is nothing you can do to stop me.

"So I can if I ask Fury right now he will say yes?" He said testing me. He was also testing my patience...

"Nooo! But understand, I know Steve!"

"How can you know him he's been frozen longer than you've been alive?"

"I was also injected with the serum. I am a World War 2 vetren. Look me up, this time I'm not lying." I said calmly.

"I'll take your word on it, I guess, you can stay. For awhile anyway." He said. I let out a sigh of relief I guess the doctor wouldn't have to see a doctor for himself. I didn't have to push him into a wall or something. The doctor left the room and I pulled up a chair next to Steve. He looked exactly alike from the last time I saw him which was a couple decades ago. How is this even possible? Is this a dream? Because if it is when I wake up I'll be extremely disappointed.

"Steve?" I softly said. His names slipped out of my mouth like I never stopped staying it.

"It's Anna" I said he just laid there. I picked up his hand. I was cold. I guess I should have guessed that but I didn't.

Steve can you hear me? Squezze my hand if you can." I said. I didn't expect him to. After a couple seconds that seemed like a year there came a slight squeeze, that mean't more to me than a million dollars. I couldn't help but smile!

"It's Anna Smith, do you remember me? Squezze my hand if you can." He squezzed it again. He remembers me! I sat there for an hour just talking to Steve telling him how I've changed and how the world has too. I wonder if he will remember me talking to him like this?

**a couple days later-**

Steve's pov:

I was cold. Then I was warm. I opened my eyes slowly. All I saw the ceilling fan go around. The light was so bright. I was on a bed. Why, I thought I crashed the plane? I heard a ball game go on. I know that ball game. I was there. Where am I? Where Bucky and Pegyy? Anna? I heard her right? emBucky died/em I remember. Where am I? That ball game I was there? A woman came in. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulders like Peggy's . She wore an army uniform to.

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon." she says as she looks at her watch. I was getting worried now. I definitely knew the ball game on the radio.

"Where am I?" I ask cautiously. I get up and slowly walk closer to her. I can see a panic look on her face.

"Your in a recovery room in New York" She says. I'm not to sure about that.

"Where am I really?" I say getting up. I really don't want to hurt her but this is a trap or something is wrong...

""I'm afraid I don't understand?" She answered calmly

"The game. Its from May 1941 I know because I was there." I said.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time; Where am I?" I said. I could see the look on her face she was scared. All the sudden two men came up to me. I pushed them through the wall. The room was fake? I ran out the real room and there was a call on the intercom.

"All agents code 13 I repeat all agents code 13" She said. I ran outside. I ran into some place I never would have guessed is out there. Lights flashed. People where everywhere. They were weirdly dresed and the noise from the city was terrible. Then some weird looking Cars raced up to me. A man stepped out of them he said

"at ease solider."I looked at him. Where am I?

"sorry about the little show out there. We thought it was best to break it to you easy." A tall man in a black coat said.

"Break what?" I asked. I was scared I have know idea where I am or what happened to the people I love.

"you've been asleep Capt. for almost 70 years" the man said. I stood there. I was amazed. I'm alive? I still look 25. I can't believe it. All my friends are gone? Everyone is gone? What happened? They say I've been sleep so all I have been through was it all a dream? Is this all a dream?

"are you going to be okay?" the man asked again. I nodded. Then I heard someone yell.

"Steve! Steve! It's me!" I heard I know that voice too. I saw Anna run to me. She looked the same which is confusing. If I slept for 70 years why isn't she an old lady by now. Anna does look different her hair is longer and it's not a curly. She is wearing a unifrom of some kind. She smells the same. She's a little taller and a little more stronger. I can tell.

"Anna?" I find myself saying even more confused that I already am.

"You remember me?" she said

Of course you were a great friend to me." I said hugging her. She smilies and hugs me back.

"Lets take you home." She said. Home?


	18. Everything Has Changed

Steve's pov:

I woke up and they tell me we won. I have so many questions I have no idea where to start.

Anna took me to her house. I kept looking around New York. People fly by me with out a second glance. They all that unhappy scowl on their face. New York looks bigger than I remember. It has changed hugely. Everyone that mattered to me is gone except for Anna. Everything is different. New everything. I am lost in my own hometown.

Anna's pov:

I opened the door to my house. My house of put of date like I am...kinda, it will work for me and Steve. Steve looked around, looking more calm that something looked familiar to him.

"How are you doing?" I asked him. He just looked at me confused. I felt bad for him. Everything he was familiar with is gone.

"I don't know where to start" he finally said. Steve was one to observe the scene before taking action and thats exactly what he's doing now.

"It's okay" I said taking a seat next to Steve on the couch.

"How are you still looking like that if I've been asleep for 70 years?" Steve asked looking at me.

"I was injected with the same and enhanced serum as you. I volunteered thinking I would do it in your honor. The serum gave me everything you can do, I'm slightly stronger, my head has been enhanced so I can hear anything with in a couple feet or more from me. I can envision things to. The serum slows down my aging so I still look young. " I explained to Steve. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"What about Peggy?"

"She's fine. I call her about once a week. She aged and she's about 92 now." I told him. I saw a sign of relief come from him. I have him a small smile.

"Is there a place I can stay?" He asked.

"Yeah, until you start adapting to all of THIS...you can stay here. I have an extra room." I said. I took him to my extra room. It was a good size room. It had a bathroom connected to it.

"He sat down on the bed and looked down."

"Are you tired?" I asked. He slept for 70 years I don't know how you could be?

"More mentally tired." He said giving a sad smile.

"Well to bad. We need to get you some new clothes, and a gym membership. We have a lot to do. Lets go!" I said. He looked at me puzzling. I turned around and walked out the house. I got into my car which is a kick-ass Jeep and started the engine. Steve took a look at the car and was confused.

"New technology, I know crazy right! It gets worse!" I said. He smiled and hoped into the car.

"What did I miss?" He said

"To much to say, add to the list the Library or computer, phone maybe? I don't want to freak you out." I said driving to Macy's to get him some cloths.

"I can't get anymore surprised." He said

"I highly doubt that" I said. I stopped the car and headed into the store.

"Okay, here's some money, I'll be looking at the shoes or in this area." I said handing him some money. He looked unsure.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I guess, where's the men department and what size am I?" He asked. Crap. That's right he didn't have to shop for clothes, the army gave him what he needed.

"Okay, problem. Lets go I'll help you" I said

"Okay" he said blushing.

After we picked up enough clothes for Steve we walked to the gym. It was a block or two from my house so I ran or walked there. I signed him up for the gym and a locker. Our last stop was the library so he could check out some books about our history.

"What's that?" Steve asked. He pointed to the apple store. I laughed at him because it feels weird, who doesn't know about apple? Apparently Steve doesn't but I mean he missed a couple years.

"Computers"

"What are those?"

"I'll show you follow me!" I said I ran into the library. We stayed there having fun for the rest of the day. We read books, learned about computers, new technology, history. I had fun really. He bought a small notebook and wrote different things he wanted to know more about.

"That was more fun than I thought!" I said as we left the library. We hoped into my Jeep and I drove us to a diner.

"Do you remember this place?" I asked Steve. This was were Bucky, Steve and I would always meet up. I haven't been in since the end of the war. Steve gave a nod.

"Lets go!" I said smiling at him. I grabbed his hand and led him into the diner. We ordered our usual.

"I can't believe its still up!" He said excited

"I know right!"

"It seems crazy. Ordering this food seems like we never stopped coming here!" Steve said. His eyes were filled with color but not the sad color. I was happy he seemed to be getting better. We ate our dinner and headed back home.

"I'm going to bed." Steve said. He took everything we brought home and put it away.

"Okay, goodnight, I'll be in the room next to your and the kitchen is open all night." I said like I was boarding a random stranger in my house.

"Thanks for everything, Anna" he said. He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and watched as he closed his door.

Steve's pov:

I'm tired. I've been asleep for 70 years but it feels like I've been awake for 70 year with no sleep. I think I can get used to this. I hope I can. I have to get used to this. This is my life now and its adapt or struggle. I'm happy I have Anna. She's so nice and perfect. She has changed a lot from the last time I remember. I wonder what I'm going to do tomorrow. Or if this is all a dream. Maybe I'll wake up in my room in Brooklyn...I kept thinking and wondering till I fell asleep.

Anna's pov:

I woke up to a sound of thrashing around and something falling in Steve's room. I got up and knocked on the door.

"Steve? Steve are you okay?" I asked worried.

He didn't respond so I slowly opened up the door. I saw Steve thrashing around on his bed. He was hot and looking on his face he was scared or mad.

"Steve! Steve! Wake up!" I said I shaking him trying to wake up.

Steve's eyes shot opened and grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the bed and held my neck to strangle me. I guess he thought I was going to attack him. Steve was over me and was holding my neck strangling me. I kicking him off the bed and he fell of the bed.

"Ouch!" He said.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to! I just I guess go on autopilot when I get attacked!" I said helping Steve up.

"Who attacked you?" He asked. He was all hot and sweaty from his dream or whatever.

"You..."

"When?!"

"Just know?!"

"I don't remember!"

"You must have done that in your sleep" I said." I never hear of grabbing someone's neck to strangle them in you sleep..." I mumbled.

"Sorry!" He said. He closed his eyes and rubbed them.

"It's okay. Are you okay?" I asked

"I had a dream about Bucky" he said.

"I still have those." I admitted. They still come after decades.

"It's okay. I'll stay with you till you fall asleep and I'll talk so you forget about Bucky." I offered.

"Okay," Steve said. He laid down. I laid next to him. We sat in akward silence. Okay not my smartest idea. I felt a hand take my necklace.

"You still have these?" He asked looking at me. Our bodies were so close but not touching.

"You mean your dog tags? Yep." I said. "They still look in good shape too. I've warn them since the end of the war."

"You've changed" he said softly

"Everything has changed a lot more around here than just me. You know nothing lasts forever and nothing stays the same." I told Steve before falling asleep next to him.


	19. Flashback

Anna's pov:

t's been a week since Steve woke up. We have kept a regular schedule for our daily lives. Everyday we go to work on the weekdays. We have gotten closer since he woke up. It's great to have him back. Natasha was back from her mission so I was going to introduce Steve to Natasha.

"Nat!" I said when I saw her. She turned around and looked at me then Steve then me.

"Who are you" she asked Steve in a demanding tone. Her face looked cold and hard like she was going to silently rip you to pieces.

"Steve Rogers, Captain America. Ma'am" he said.

"Oh" I could see Nat loosen up a bit. You could see as she relaxed some more.

"Hey how was it?" I said asking about her mission.

"Easy!"

"Surpise!" I said. She smiled at me. Nat has always been conserved. She hides a lot of things. I notice her walk away. She had a limp and it was a bad one. She doesn't like doctors so she never goes to the medical wing. I think its all part of her past why she doesn't trust doctors very well.

"Nat?" I said. She turned around.

"I'm going..." She said sadly.

"I'll come with you." I said. I turned around and Steve was gone. I shrugged and guessed he went to go and talk to someone.

"How do you know Captain America?" Nat asks me

"He's a...uuummm an old friend,"

"He's been frozen for 70 years your 25" Nat said not buying my explanation. So..I haven't told her my real age. I have my secrets too...

"We are here!" I said. Nat raised her eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously. The doctors looked at Nat's leg and said they had to put a cast on it. She sat as they wrapped her leg around. She showed no emotion. No pain. She had the best poker face ever. I remember when I first met her.

**-Flashback-**

"Barton do you think this is a good idea?" I asked agent Barton who had Black Widow in a holding cell. I was talking to him outside the cell. He looked like he went though hell.

"Yes! She surrendered and she is nice." Barton argued. I knew he had good judgement but there was something more to this story. He wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"Fine. I'll talk to her. I'll decided after our little talk" I said regretful.

"Thanks" he said happily, I think he was hit on the head to hard. He seems loopy.

I walked into the room. It was white and bright. There was a single chair in the middle and nothing else. So no one could escape. She looked up at me. Her clothes were ripped. She had indestructible handcuffs on. Her hair was long and fire red. Her eyes were like darts, black and sharp. I walked into the room. I had my gun in my hand. She looked at me and she looked scared.

"Why so scared. I'm not planning on hurting you." I said amused

"Agent Smith?" She said in perfect English. Well for a Russian that was perfect and in an American accent.

"How do you talk that way for a Russian?"

"I grew up in America" she said shrugging.

"Okay and how do you know my name? You've never met me?" I asked

"Who doesn't? You are the Agent. The spy. You are on everyone's radar. You the most dangerous agent out there." She said softly. I guess I've made my mark after a couple decades of fighting. I put my gun away and I could see her relax.

"Can you get out of here?" I asked her. She nodded.

"How?"

"Take this chair and smash it though the window"

"The chair is screwed on to the floor. And the window is bullet proof." I told her

"So? Someone has to come in here and give me food or something. I'm sure they will be easy to knock out. " she said

"What about the handcuffs?"

"Someone out there has a key. If they got knocked out then..."

"Good idea I guess."

"Natasha Romanoff, do you know why you are here?" I asked

"For getting on SHIELD's bad side I guess?" She answered

"You're supposed to be dead right now. But Barton out there made a different call. He believes there is more to you. That you have potential. He also said you surrendered which is weird for a Russian. Now I trust Barton's judgement, he said you would be a good agent. But he pushes the boundary and this is defiantly a push. You need to prove that you are worth to be believed in, you need to prove to SHIELD you are reliable. You want to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent right?"

"I guess"

"This is a yes or no question."

"Yes." She said firmly

"Prove it" I told her.

"This is your 'tester' mission. Barton will go with you so you don't slip up or betray us. Come with me. As a new SHIELD agent you will be put under major watch so don't screw up. If you do..its the Ice Box." I said. I headed for the door. I saw her shudder at the threat of the Ice Box. The Ice Box was the highest security prison in the world. I really didn't trust this Natasha.

"You make one wrong move you are out." I told her. She gave a small nod I could tell she was nervous.

"Barton move and stop listening though the door!" I yelled. I opened the door and Barton smiled and blushed. I rolled my eyes took both of them to the control center.

"You owe me and if she screws up you take he to the ice box. Got It?" I whisper Barton. He nodded he tried to hid his smile.

**-Now-**

Anna's pov

I'm happy I made that decision. Nat is my best friend and one of the best agents here.

"Agent Anna we are having a meeting with the council. It's about phase 2." Nick said into my ear piece. I rolled my eyes I hate phase 2.

"Coming" I said. I told Nat I had to go. I headed to the conference room where Fury and the council where.

"Are we ready for phase 2" one of them asked.

"No we will never be ready." I said

"You are not the make that decision."

"Why not?"

"You are not in charge!" They yelled

"I made this place! I am the founder of S.H.I.E.L.D.!" I yelled

"You are out numbered." They said

"Okay. You have not seen the destruction phase 2 can have!" I said. I showed then video of world war 2. They sat amazed.

"See we can not make these weapons of mass destruction! HYDRA made these same weapons and killed thousands. We can't make that same mistake." I argued

"They are perfect"

"For what?!"

"Mass destruction"

"That's why we don't need them! Who do we need to destroy?!" I yelled

"Look we need them. You have seen the clips sent to us from New Mexico of a man coming from Space. We are out numbered." They argued.

"There are other was to prepare ourselves than make weapons that when shot turn a person is ash."

"Anna these weapons are our only hope." One council man argued.

"No they aren't I've come up with hundreds of ideas other than those weapons." Then they all started to argue and shout out why we need these stupid HYDRA like weapons at me.

"Listen carefully, I am going to make this freaking easy to understand for you dumb asses. I am shutting down phase 2 that is my decision and by the S.H.I.E.L.D rules or hand book I have the power to. I have been here since it has been standing and I am in charge here! It is going to be shut down!" I yelled

"You will lose your job!"

"Or you will! I sign you pay checks! I gave you this job! You have now power over me!" I said

"Fine lets make a compromise then." One of the council men said.

"We will not make the weapons but simply have the blueprints to have them if we need them." A man said.

"Fine. if it will make you sleep better at night. It's a deal. But if I find one of those weapons made without me signing on to it. You will lose your jobs and will never get a new job in law or in any agency. And I will personally destroy every single one of those weapons. Do you understand?" I said. I saw some hatred in their eyes, but also they were scared.

"We are done" I said. I turned off the projector which they were on. I sat down and sighed.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" I asked Fury

"Yes. Phase 2 is dangerous and a bad idea we made mistake years ago." He said making me feel better.

"Thanks. Why make the same horrible mistake twice." I said getting up and looking for Steve. 


	20. Another Stark

Anna'a pov:

**flashback to a couple years ago-**

"Fury wants you to go to Stark to give him a talk about the avengers inactive." Coulson said. He smiled happy he wasn't stuck with the task.

"Gotcha." I said "when?" I asked

"In 30 minutes."

"I'll be there. Bye'"I said heading to a car. I drove a couple minutes to a abandoned building. I saw Tony walk in. He looked a lot like his father. This is just weird, I feel so old that I compare Howard Stark to his son.

"Agent Romanoff said that you are self-centered, likes to party, doesn't play well with others, smart, and good with your suit." I said reviewing Nat's notes. Tony sat down and played with his thumbs.

"So" Tony said. His father would be asking what all of this is all about.

"I want you to be on my new team, but I can't risk it." I told him

"How is it risky?"

"I can't have someone to self-centered and someone who has bad work ethics in my team. But you will be on my list. You will hear from us and me in a couple years." I told Tony. He looked confused.

"What team are you talking about?" He asked

"The team is made to fight wars we could never do. They are like a response team to extremes." I told him. He shrugged.

"This is a new idea and no one knows about it but Fury and I."

"Are you in charge?" He asked me

"Kind-of."

"Are we done?" Tony asked. He looked like a little kid tired of being in school.

"Yeah,go. I will talk to you in a couple years about this." I said. He nodded and I left. I hopped into my car and headed to our base. I was meeting Maria to help train new agents. Fury and I had to talk to the council too. Not a day I was looking forward to.

**later that year-**

Anna's povs:

I was out of uniform. Maria and Nat and I were going to a bar to have fun. I can't get drunk so I drove. We headed to a bar and got some drinks. I walked down to the bathroom when I head a whistle. I turned around and believe it Tony Stark was looking at me.

"Your drunk aren't you?" I said crossing my arms.

"No"he slurred

"Okay go away" I said

"That's a nice ass" he said. His friends turned around to look at me.

"Don't look at my ass." I said and I kept walking to the bathroom. He's a pervert just like his dad who kissed one to many girls. One of the reasons we broke up. I left the bathroom and tried to slip away from drunk Tony.

Stop Tony!" I said as I saw him look at me again.

"Do you know me?" He asked

"Yeah. I do." I said walking up to him giving him attitude.

"How?"

"Work"

"Have I meet you?"

"Yep"

"Do I like you?"

"How am I supposed to know that?!"

"You need to go home" I tell him

"Yeah, probably" He slurred

"Yeah you do. Tell Pepper, Anna said Hi"

"How do you know about Pepper?"

"Because I know you! I know her!" I said

"Oh"

"Go home Stark"

"Go with me" he said winking

"Absolutely not."

"Why not"

"Because you are to much like you father." I said not realizing what I said.

"How do you know my father?" Tony asked sobering up"

"Old friend."

"How old are you?"

"Older than you" I said giving a real answer.

"I like older women" Tony said confidently.

"I'm sure you do." I told him. He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "i'm sure you don't like girls who are 93."

"See you tomorrow" I said walking away from Tony. Just like his father. Smart. Dumb. Perverted. Drinks. And likes girls just a little to much.

**-Next Day-**

I walked into Starks house. I had a new blue print that S.H.I.E.L.D wanted Tony to build. It had a special glass that Tony can build and S.H.I.E.L.D can't. This glass has to be strong enough to hold a very angry person in it.

Pepper greeted me at the door.

"Hello Agent Smith" Pepper said happily.

"Is Mr. Stark here?" I asked

"Yes. He's downstairs. Follow me." I was lead downstairs to a room with a bunch of Ironman crap. I looked at Tony and he gave me a big sigh remembering last night. I can't believe he can because he was pretty drunk.

"We need you to build this."

"It's 30 feet in diameter. How?"

"Build it that size and we will do the rest." I told him. Pepper went up stairs to answer her phone.

"Wow...awkward" tony said

"Your fault! Your the one who was looking at my butt."

"You're the one who was wearing skinny jeans to a BAR!"

"So"

"Expect it honey" Tony said sarcastically.

"Don't call me honey." I said

"Fine." Tony said snippy. "Why not"

"Because I am not something you eat, I am a person." I told him  
"

Okay snicker doodles" he said sticking his tounge out like a little kid.

"Oh my gosh! Your stupid. Just build the damn container!" I said giving a small smile.

"Can I ask what this is for?"

"No"

"What is this for?"

"Someone stronger than you" I said

"Like what?"

"None your damn business just build the stupid container."

"Okay!okay!" Tony said putting his hands up surrendering. I went up the stairs to leave.

"Your ass still looks good!" He yelled when I was half way up stairs. I gave a small chuckle and headed out the door.

**-now-**

Anna's pov:

"So Howard had a son?" Steve asked after I told him how I meet Tony.

"Yep"

"Is Howard still alive?"

"Sadly no." I said. I sat down on my couch and turned on the TV.

""Are you and Tony friends?"/p

"Not really, but sometimes I see him and we go out to lunch sometimes with Nat." I said

"Oh, I should go with you next time" Steve said.

"I'm not sure you would like Tony."

"Why not?"

"He's not uhhh...your...type? I guess?"

"Oh?" Steve said confused. My phone rang and it was Fury.

"Hello" I said

"We need you and Rogers down here suited up in ten minutes." Fury said and hung up.

"Suit up an let go!" I told Steve. 


	21. Mission

Anna's pov:

I picked up my phone and called Fury back.

Rogers doesn't have a suit it was ruined in the ice." I stated

"Thats right, we still need you to come in." He ordered.

"Okay I'll be there." I said. I hung up the second time and got up.

"I got to go. You don't have to come in anymore. I'll see you later." I said. I kissed Steve on the cheek and left for work. I always get nervous/excited when I get a new mission. I like being in the field it keeps my life interesting.

When I arrived at the base Fury looked in a rush.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"The tesseract. It's acting weird." He said in a calm Fury way but I could tell he was nervous. I told Fury the reasons why were shouldn't work with the tesseract but he just ignored me.

"Should have kept it in the ocean, like I said to..." I told Fury

"Look I don't need a lecture about how dangerous the tesseract is, I'm aware."

"Fine...is my mission about the tesseract?"

"No, I've made a team of people to come with you. We have a base of more red room type thing. It's in the Himalayas."

"Okay, will do."

"Good luck" he said he handed me a folder of the mission.

I ran to the loading station to jump on my plane. I got on the plane and flew to the Himalayas. Once I was there we landed a half a mile away from the facility.

"I want 2 people on the plane at all times. Eyes on the sky. If I call we meet on the roof. This place is probably going to explode so if it is going to someone make a call through the ear piece. I want 2 with me. 2 in the control room telling us who is coming. There isn't an extraction plan, so there is no room for mess ups. You get my signal, you leave, that's an order doesn't matter if I'm here or not you leave at my mark." I told them. They all nodded. My team new the drill, this mission wasn't anything that they haven't done already. I took my 2 back up an we headed into a window. We were found by 2 but they were easy to take down. 2 shots done. You always shot for the kill but I can never find myself to kill the people. I ran to room to room. I tried to find people who needed help, because some where brainwashed. I closed my eyes and I saw someone flip a lever. The alarm went off and I knew we were found.

"We are out numbered and they have found us. We need to leave now while we can." I said into my ear piece. I hated abandoning a mission like this but its just a mission its not worth people's lives. I waved my 2 to leave. They looked at me strangely but I hoped I was saving their lives. I knew some of them were married with kids. I didn't want them to die.

Within 1 minute there were 100 soldiers surrounding me. I was beat. I felt extreme pain in my arm before I blacked out.I remember waking up and an old man was looking down at me. I was strapped to a chair. There was a rope holding me on the chair. I quickly tired to get out. I slowly worked on slipping my hand out after I struggle with the rope for a while.

"Are you a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" He asked. I didn't answer. The man had a thick accent but I couldn't figure out which kind of accent he had.

"Are you!?"

"What is S.H.I.E.L.D?" I lied

"I'm not stupid I know their outfit"

"Are you sure, because if you did why are you asking me?"

"I am not in the mood for you. Who are you agent?"

"Smith," I said proudly

"Are you really? The Agent? The one and only? I didn't know you were still in the field." The man said surprised. You know, its times like these that just boost my ego and make me feel popular.

"So you've heard of my work. And of course I'm still in the field and I successfully hacked into your faculty so how does that make you feel? " I asked sarcastically.

"How could I not know of you? You've taken down 3 other facilities I have. You have taken down many others. Am I right?"

"Sure?"

"Yes or No!" He yelled getting angry.

"What do you want?!" I asked him. He already knew the answers to all of his questions he just wanted me to answer them.

"The best agent of all time. The agent. The one who can take down facilities in 10 minutes. I want you Smith, Agent." He said. By the time we got to his part I was already lose from the rope. I was waiting till the right time to leave.

"To bad. I'm not a weapon, you can't use me for your dirty work. If you asked nicely maybe I would consider working for you. Only if you ask nicely though. You can't be the jackass that you are."

"No, I'll just have you brain washed and you will lose all your memories." he said making an empty threat.

"Okay. Go ahead"

"Hook her up" he said. I felt a sudden panic, I thought he was just threatening me not actually doing what he said he would do. With a rush of energy, I smashed the chair on the head of a person coming after me. I quickly kicked the man that was talking to me. There was another man coming after me and I punched him and flipped him over by his shoulder. Then I ran out the door as fast as I could looking for a way out.


	22. Confused About To Many Things

Anna's pov:

If you haven't been shot before or shot at, you have not been a real agent! I've been shot in to many places to count. I've been shot in the head, chest, both arms and legs, butt. And more. Of course it hurts but it could be worse.

Once I was shot in the leg I kept running. One bullet isn't going to do anything to me. I sprinted though the hallways of the place. Blood was dripping off my leg but I was to distracted to notice. I couldn't find an exit. I was lost. I started to open doors and look. I knew there was a team out for me. I need more time. Even if I was to get out how would I get back to base? My ear piece! I checked my ear to find I still did. Great! My luck just got better. I just need a hiding spot for a while. I ran into a closet that was close by.

"Coulson! Hill! Fury!" I yelled though the ear piece. I was desperate for anyone to hear me. I didn't get anything back. I wondered if it was dead, maybe I don't get a signal from here? Where they in trouble?

"If you can hear me I need help I'm trapped in the Department X place! I need a jet!" I yelled. I hid in a room for a while. I needed to think of a plan to get out. I figured there was an airport close by so maybe if I got out of this place I could fly back to where I belonged. A couple soldiers came in and I knew i was busted. Damn! I had 6 men walk me down different hallways that all looked the brought me to the guy in charge of this place.

"You gave us quiet the run." He said. Then he slapped me. Heat rushed to my face but I didn't show any emotion. What these people want is emotion and pain and I wasn't about to give it to them.

"You will be punished!" He yelled. I didn't say anything. I figured being silent would help me better in the long run. I knew only a couple things, 1, they weren't going to kill me I would be of great use to them, 2, brain washing was the threat that I kind of doubted they would do to me, I know to much intel on SHIELD that they wouldn't want to lose. What I didn't know is how they would make me do what they wanted me to.

"You're lucky I don't kill you now, I think it's better if you forget everything and start new and just work with us." He said. My eyes grew wide. He was going to brain wash me. Shit. I tried to look not scared but I was. After all I've been through all the great and sad memories I made! I don't want to forget them!What if I forget about Steve, Coulson, Peggy, Hill, Bucky! I could never forget Bucky! Forgive me if I do! I thought.

They shuffled me into a dark room. It had an eerie feeling to it. I looked for exits but it was to dark. There was one light in the whole room. I couldn't see an escape.I felt hopeless for once . I felt a sharp object hit my arm and everything slowly got darker. I fell asleep thinking about Steve.

Steve's pov:

Since Anna left, I wondered about her. The team of people Fury hired was not going to well. We didn't function like a team very well. We just got Loki locked up. He has a smirk that scares everyone. Its like he wants to be here? I walked into the control room and took a seat. I like looking out the big window in there. I saw Fury talk to some agents. He looked worried. He called some others down and told them to suit up. I walked down to Fury and asked what was happening and if he needed help.

"Anna hasn't come back but her team has. They said she told them to leave that she was captured." Fury said. I bit my tongue. What if she's hurt! She probably is!

"We are sending a team to go and get her back." He told me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I go with them?" I asked knowing I already I couldn't go. Fury shook his head.

"She will be fine. She can handle herself out there and you know that."

Anna's pov:  
I woke up sore and hungry. I tried to get up but I was strapped to the bed. I ripped the thing that was keeping me on the bed off of me. I was free from the bed. I remember the dart. And that is it.

"Good morning. Selena" a man said who I guessed was in charge. I looked around for who Selena was.

"I'm Selena?" I said confused. I didn't even know I had a name! I went blank trying to remember if I had a name. I guess Selena must be it I can't think of any other names. I was the only one in the room so the man had to be talking to me.

"Yes, you are and you are going on a mission today." He told me.

"What mission."

"Take down a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. " They said. I nodded. I was so confused. There was a suit on the chair that said S.H.I.E.L.D..

"SHIELD?" I asked

"We will fill you in on the information you need." He said. He showed me to a room with some computers in it and sat me down. I watched information come and go from the screen. They pulled up some files of people who I was supposed to kill when I reached the base. These names and faces looked familiar but I couldn't remember any of them or the memories didn't make sense. A camera caught an aircraft coming our way.

I asked to leave the computer room. I got up and walked down the hall. I heard someone talking but I couldn't find them. Like they were far away.

"Looks like your first mission is coming to us." A man told me. He was talking about the aircraft we found a minute ago. He handed my a big and heavy gun.

"When I say shoot you do." he ordered me after giving me an ear piece. I nodded still a little confused but happy to get some kind of direction.

"Go up to the roof." he ordered.

I heard a helicopter so I went to the roof like I was told. Some reason I have someone stuck in my head. I don't know who they are. Tall. Blonde. Blue eyes. Smiling. Red. White. And Blue is what I remember. Why do I have this stuck in my head but I can't reach any of my other memories or ideas?

"Anna!" Someone called from the helicopter coming down. I got in battle position. Were they trying to confuse me. My name isn't Anna! It's Selena! Right?!

"My name is Selena!" I yelled.

"Shoot! The man yelled in the ear piece. A couple people came down and started to walk towards me. I took them down in a matter of minutes. Then for some reason from in the helicopter they were going to shoot me with a tranquilizer dart. I used my guns to try to shoot the helicopter out of the sky. I figured my best bet was to get inside and tell the others to get back up. I started to walk away from the helicopter but it was too late they shot me. I fell and hit my head. Hard.

Once again I woke up sore and hungry. Why doesn't anyone feed me?

"Anna?" Someone said. I shook my head. This time I wasn't strapped to a bed.

"Anna" they called. I was Selena? Anna? Who was I?

"Anna remember me?" That person said. It was a man. I looked up to find the person I had stuck in my head all day.

"Who are you?" I asked startled. He must be important or something. I think his name starts with a S.

"Steve." He said. Steve thats a nice name. Then I remember hanging out a lot with a Steve. He was Steve Rogers.

"Steve. Steve Rogers right" I ask

"Thats right!" He said. He smiled at me.

"Who are you?" He asked testing me.

"I..I-I-I think I'm Anna. Everyone calles me that." I say. Steve smiled at me. I like his smile.

"Are you tired?" He asks. I nodded and pats my hand and leaves me to sleep.

Steve's pov:

It's almost been a day since Anna came back. She has been asleep or reading. She is reading all her files trying to remember. I'm happy that Anna is okay. She seemed confused though. Fury said they brain washed her and now she's confused. He explained that there are different levels of brain washing and she was at the first level so she could easily get her memories and mind back.

I walked into the lab finding Stark being stupid. All he does is show off. He is nothing like his father. We talked a little about phase 2. We had no idea what it was. It was wrong to snoop around SHIELD's stuff. I still went to go check it out. To be honest I wanted to see what it was.

When I found what it was I wasn't to happy. The world hasn't changed! I want my $10 back that I gave to Fury on a bet about no more surprises to me. People are still greedy and I can't believe I am helping people who want to redo the evilness of World War II.

Anna's pov:  
I woke up to the sound of people fighting. I felt better. I remember myself and my memories a lot better. There are some wholes but most of them were filled when I woke up from my sleep. I slowly got up and took my blanket and wrapped it around myself. I walked to the science room where all the fighting was happening. They were talking about phase 2. I tried to speak but they kept bickering.

"Hey!" I yelled getting everyone's attention.

"What!" Tony yelled angry.

"I shut down phase 2 this year. I told them about what happened in world war 2!"

"Who is she?" Thor asked pointing at me

"Thats Anna Smith one of your team mates" Fury told him.

"Do you not remember me from New Mexico?" I asked Thor he just shrugged. Isn't he supposed to be a god?

"Then why is all the plans still here?" Bruce asked bringing back the topic.

"That was our compromise. I said that if any weapons like the HYDRA weapons were made or fired. I would fire every single council member and who ever thought about making them. They said fine as long as the plans stay in case we need them. I intend to keep my promise too." I told everyone. The room got slowly silent.

"And you control them?" Tony asked.

"Yes"

"How?" He asked

"I'm one of the founders, and directors of S.H.I.E.L.D." I said. "Fury's father, Howard Stark and myself made this agency. Every single person here is under our names. I know some of them died but I'm still alive and it will take a while to kill me."

"How old are you?" Stark asked.


End file.
